


The Butterfly Collector

by arrny



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Cop! Peter, Dark Fantasy, Dead Kate Moreau, F/M, M/M, Murder, Mystery, alternative universe, serial killer Neal, 경찰 피터, 닐케이트, 닐피터, 다크 판타지, 살인 사건 AU, 시체 묘사, 연쇄살인자 닐, 주요 캐릭터 사망, 피터닐, 피터닐피터
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrny/pseuds/arrny
Summary: 여성 연쇄 살인 사건을 조사하게 된 피터 버크는 사건의 참고인이자 화가인 닐 카프리를 만나 외사랑에 빠지게 되는데...(태그에 쓴대로 다소 잔인한 소재를 다루고 있습니다. 주의하시길 바랍니다.)





	The Butterfly Collector

~~~~바람이 제법 쌀쌀했다. 피터는 구름이 잔뜩 낀 하늘을 올려보았다. 엘이 우산을 챙겨줘서 다행이야, 그는 무심코 생각했다가 흠칫 놀랐다. 그는 시선을 내려 눈앞의 낡은 상가를 바라보았다. ‘그’를 만나러 갈 때 엘을 생각한 적은 없었다. 아니, 애써 생각하지 않으려 했다고 하는 게 좀 더 양심 있는 말일까. 이제 와서 양심을 운운하다니 나도 참 파렴치하군, 그는 자조했다. 그 때 다시 한 번 쌀쌀한 바람이 불었다. 비쩍 말라 있는 가로수들이 신음하며 흔들렸다. 피터는 그 낡은 건물 안으로 들어가려 한 발 내딛다 멈추었다. 아까 비 때문에 젖어 무거워진 바짓단이 들어가지 말라고 그를 잡아당기는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 피터는 저도 모르게 큰 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그리고 건물 안으로 들어갔다.

 

 이 층에 도착한 그는 삭막한 복도 한 가운데에 자리 잡고 있는 불투명한 유리문 앞에 섰다. 그리고 가볍게 그것을 두드렸다. 사실 굳이 문을 두드릴 필요는 없었다. 이곳은 화실이었다. 아무나 들어와서 그림을 구경하고 간데도 다정한 화실의 주인은 화내지 않을 터였다. 하지만 피터는 이곳을 알게 된 그 날부터 계속 문을 두드렸다. 같잖은 피터만의 규칙 같은 거였다. 그는 그 눈부시게 깨끗한 화실 안으로 들어가고 싶지 않았다.

 “아, 요원님이시군요.”

이미 돌이킬 수 없이 그에게 취해 있었으니까. 피터는 멍하니 불쑥 문을 열고 나온 아름다운 얼굴을 바라보았다. 오늘 그는 그의 푸른 눈 색깔과 꼭 닮은 하늘색 셔츠를 입고 있었다. 그리고 그의 뒤로 언뜻 보이는 산뜻한 화실 풍경까지 더해져, 그는 다른 세계의 사람처럼 느껴졌다. 비바람이 몰아치는 이런 날씨에, 이런 지저분한 세계에 살 것 같지 않았다.

 “저, 요원님?”

작게 그를 부르는 목소리에 피터는 현실로 돌아왔다. 그가 무슨 일이냐는 물음을 담고 피터를 올려보고 있었다. 순진한 눈동자에 사로잡혀 피터는 바짝바짝 마르는 입을 겨우 열었다.

 “그게, 또 이 근방에서 살인 사건이 있었습니다.”

 “아…….”

투명한 눈동자가 미세하게 떨렸다. 하긴, 이번이 대체 몇 번째인가. 아무리 건장한 성인 남자라도 미친 살인자가 집 주위에 돌아다닌다면 두려운 게 당연했다. 피터는 눈앞의 그를 꼭 안아주며 안심시켜주고 싶은 충동을 가까스로 누르고 말을 이어나갔다.

 “네. 그래서 이번에도 간단한 여쭈어볼 게 몇 가지 있어서요….”

그는 벌써 몇 번째로, 형식적이고 아무 의미 없는 질문을 몇 가지 던졌다. 이제 지겨울 법도 하건만, 그는 따뜻한 미소를 지으며 성실하게 피터에게 응했다.

 “…네, 잘 모르겠네요. 요원님도 아시다시피 제가 별로 밖에 나가는 걸 좋아하지 않아서요….”

네 그렇죠, 피터는 힘없이 마주 웃어주며 그의 말을 받아 적던 수첩을 덮었다. 이걸로 오늘 하루도 아무 수확 없이 끝나는 건가, 그렇게 생각하니 기운이 빠졌다. 이 근방에서 연쇄적으로 일어난, 아니, 일어나고 있는 젊은 여성들을 타겟으로 한 살인 사건. 첫 사건이 발생한 지 벌써 세 달이 넘었다. 아직까지 실마리도 보이지 않는 범인의 정체 때문에 피터의 상사는 잔뜩 열 받아 있었다. 싸늘하게 가라앉은 분위기일 내일의 회의 시간을 생각하니 속이 뒤틀리는 것 같았다.

 “저, 요원님? 표정이 안 좋으신데… 괜찮으세요?”

눈앞의 청년이 다시 한 번 그를 불렀다. 다정한 얼굴이 진심으로 걱정을 담고 그를 올려보았다. 피터는 멍하니 생각했다. 아니, 어쩌면 이 사건이 아니었다면 절대 만나지 못 했을 지도 모르니 얼굴도 모르는 살인자에게 감사해야 하는 건가. 피터는 쓴웃음을 지었다.

 “괜찮습니다. 항상 협조에 주셔서 감사합니다, 닐 카프리 씨.”

 “아, 네. 그럼.”

그가 눈부시게 황홀한 미소로 답하며 문을 닫고 들어갔다. 그 미소에 순간 심장이 두근거려 피터는 일부러 뒤돌아보지도 않고 계단을 내려왔다. 건물 밖으로 나오자 삭막한 거리의 풍경이 그를 맞이했다. 하아, 피터는 현실로 돌아가며 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 차라리 처음부터 만나지 않았더라면 좋았을 텐데.

 

 

  “하.”

그녀는 문이 닫히자마자 코웃음을 쳤다.

 “진짜 뻔뻔하다. 어떻게 그렇게 순진한 척을 잘 하냐.”

 “순진한 척 아니야.”

창가 쪽으로 다가가며 닐은 아무렇지도 않게 대꾸했다. 그는 창가에 슬며시 기대어 건물에서 나와 젖은 거리를 걸어가는 피터의 뒷모습을 바라보았다. 바람이 쌀쌀한지 옷을 여미며 그는 빠른 걸음으로 시야에서 멀어져 갔다.

 “난 정말로 요원님이 마음에 들거든.”

 “저 사람이 저렇게 피곤한 얼굴로 일하게 만든 장본인이 누구더라.”

 “그거야 어쩔 수 없는 거고……”

닐은 대답하며 무심코 뒤를 돌아보다가 얼굴을 살풋 찌푸렸다. 갈가리 찢겨 얼굴 형체도 알아볼 수 없는 여자가 소름끼치는 웃음을 짓고 있었다. 물에 불어 터진 그녀의 하얀 살이 너덜거리며 바닥으로 뚝뚝 떨어져 내렸다.

 “케이트, 그렇게 있지 말라고 했잖아. 더러워.”

 “왜, 네 작품인데.” 그녀가 킬킬거리며 비명처럼 느껴지는, 기분 나쁜 웃음소리를 흘렸다.

 “내가 한 것보다 좀 더 심한 것 같은데.”

 “네가 죽이고 나서 며칠 후엔 이런 모습이 되었어. 아까 네가 요원님하고 얘기할 때도 이러고 네 어깨 위에 타고 있었는데… 몰랐어?”

 “어쩐지 무겁더라.”

말을 말아야지, 그는 여전히 불쾌하다는 표정을 지우지 않으며 고개를 돌렸다. 다시 내려다 본 거리에는 그 사람의 흔적은 보이지 않았다.

 “그 사람이 그렇게 좋아?”

그녀가 매끄러운 검은 날개를 가진 나비 모습으로 돌아와 그의 어깨에 앉으며 물었다. 그는 날개를 팔락거리는 그녀를 조심스레 손끝으로 쓰다듬었다.

 “음… 죽이고 싶다는 생각은 안 들었는데…… 너랑 달리.”

 “…….”

어깨 위의 작은 나비에게서 심각한 분위기가 느껴져 그는 고개를 돌려 그녀를 바라보며 웃었다.

 “뭐, 내가 정말로 요원님을 좋아하게 되었다면 어쩔 건데.”

 “…널 죽여 버릴 거야.”

닐은 그녀의 독기 품은 목소리에도 여유롭게 웃으며 대답했다.

 “거짓말. 넌 날 못 죽여.”

 “그럴 것 같아?”

그녀가 다시 더러운 시체로 형태를 바꾸며 그의 목에 천천히 손을 가져갔다. 천천히 차가운 손이 그의 목을 죄어들기 시작해서야 그는 창가에서 시선을 떼고 뒤를 돌아보았다. 흉측하게 일그러지고 퉁퉁 불은 얼굴은 표정을 읽어내기 어려웠다. 하지만 그는 그녀가 입이 찢어져라 웃고 있다는 것을 알았다. 그는 생긋 웃으며 그녀를 끌어안았다. 그리고 물과 피가 썩은 냄새가 나는 헝클어진 머리카락에 키스했다. 그녀가 숨을 들이켰다. 그리고는 살아생전의, 비단결 같은 흑발을 가진 아름다운 모습으로 변했다. 놀란 듯 안 그래도 커다란 파란 눈을 크게 뜨고 깜빡이는 그녀를 똑바로 마주보고 그는 매혹적인 목소리로 답했다.

 “그럼. 넌 날 아직도 사랑하잖아.”

 

 

  탁, 탁, 탁… 그 때 어딘가에서 유리를 두드리는 듯한 작은 소리가 들렸다. 닐은 저쪽 구석의 유리 상자로 시선을 돌렸다. 금빛에 가까운 주황빛의 날개를 가진 나비가 필사적으로 유리에 몸을 부딪치고 있었다. 원래는 깨끗했어야 할 상자 아래쪽에는 끈적끈적한 붉은 액체가 고여 있었다. 거기에 빠져 죽은 듯, 축 늘어져 둥둥 떠다니는 다른 나비들의 사체를 보며 그는 얼굴을 찡그렸다.

 “다른 애들을 죽여 버렸네.”

케이트가 재미있다는 듯이 웃으며 말했다. 그 말을 듣자 더 화가 난 그는 성큼성큼 유리 상자로 다가갔다. 그리고 상자를 열어 손을 넣었다. 까아아악, 높은 비명을 지르며 나비가 그 틈을 타 유리 상자를 빠져나왔다. 그는 재빨리 나비를 찾으려 돌아보았고, 붉은 핏발이 선 눈으로 자신을 노려보고 있는 그녀를 발견했다. 그녀가 끼긱끼긱하고 기계가 오작동하는 듯한 울음소리를 내며 그에게 다가왔다. 그의 어깨에 앉은 케이트가 재미있어 죽겠다는 듯이 까르르 하고 웃었다. 하아, 그는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그리고 손을 휘둘러 금빛 날개를 가진 그녀를 잡아챘다. 파사삭하고 손 안에서 금빛 날개가 부숴 졌다.

 “가만히 있으면 예쁨 받기라도 하지, 지랄 맞은 년.”

드물게 그의 입에서 튀어나온 욕설에 케이트가 또 킬킬 웃었다. 그녀는 그를 뒤에서 끌어안으며 속삭였다.

 “다시 다 모아야겠네.”

 “어.”

그는 몸을 돌려 그녀에게 깊게 키스했다. 그리고 화를 가라앉히려 애쓰며 그녀의 몸을 천천히 탐하기 시작했다.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 사람을 죽여 영혼을 나비로 만든다는 설정은 한 공포영화에서 가져왔습니다. 좋아하는 분위기여서 애정하는 글이었는데, 뒷내용이 생각이 안나(ㅠㅠ) 더 쓰지는 않을 것 같네요. 읽어주셔서 감사합니다!


End file.
